Bold and Daring (Creepypasta)
by Massive Times
Summary: **BOOK 2** Aurora lived two years being told that her experience with Creepypastas was a dream. The amnesia put on her slowly drained her memory of her so called nightmare. And when life seemed to get better she gets strange visions and gets kidnapped by Hunters who search for the faceless man. Does this all mean her nightmare was real? And is it possible to save Slenderman?
1. Chapter 1

Fear shouldn't be the thing that pulls you down; it should be the thing that keeps you standing. Cause things that don't kill you make you stronger. Sometimes the journey of facing your fears are what makes you tougher. It'd been two years since I got my eyesight and ever since then, the world seemed to collide with color marvellously. I made quite a lot of friends during high school and we were the regular teenagers just like every other. Yet friends came and went; only a few stuck by but I felt like I was just being used for entertainment.

I'd stayed with one good friend though. Riddel Smith's the name. I met him near the end of grade nine and we just stuck together through everything. He's a close family friend. Becky adores him, mainly because he's a dork with hazel eyes. He's much lighter in skin tone to my own and he has black hair that's swept to the side. Some people say he's dreamy but he's like a big brother to me...and a physiatrist. I told him about my horrid nightmare from the surgery and he asked whether he could record it in cassettes and read over them later. I couldn't deny. I was horribly bored. Every Tuesday he would come over to my house after he tutored the niners, and then he would record everything I say. It was fun for the most part, but he acts like a big shot sometimes. Other than that, he's my best friend. I don't know how I would have got through my mental breakdowns without him.

But slowly as the years went by, strange things happened. I couldn't even tell him at some points. Every time I wash my face or go to sleep, I would feel a breath on my shoulder. Sometimes I would feel like I see someone standing at the other side of the road and just when a car passes by, they vanish. I'd kept track of it all but something in the back of my head erases it... like amnesia.

I remember it was about a week since finals happened and my neck hurt from hovering over my table all the time. Mom promised she'd pick me up after exams to take me to the spa. I sat on my regular bench in front of the dive thru and waited hours and hours. I crossed my legs, laid down and even hung upside down with my book shading my eyes from the sun.

"And I really thought she'd actually spend some time with me... stupid me." I muttered to myself. However it wasn't my fault. I thought after the things we've went through with my dad, she would always be there for me. But now and days she's been caught up with work and she barely notices my existence.

And so there I was, casually hanging around with my hardcover book facepalming me every now and again. Someone's finger hooked at the spine of the book and took it off my face. I squinted at the sunlight piercing at my eyes when a figure stood in front of me. "What the hell are you still doing here?" Riddel asked.

"Eh... you know, just waiting for my mom." I sighed, sitting up properly.

"Are you serious? You know our exam finished two hours ago?" The black haired boy sat beside me on the bench.

"I know that..." I groaned.

"Why don't you grab a ride from me?"

"I dunno... mom and I were supposed to go to the spa today."

"I'll take you." He grinned goofily.

"Nah..."

"Why not?"

"Well I wanted some mother and daughter time... I mean... it's a pretty special day for me."

A smug grin grew over his lips. "What day is it?"

"Well... I looked at the ground timidly. "It's my birthday."

"You motherfucker." He glared punching my shoulder weakly. "You didn't even let me have a chance to buy you something."

"Ah it's fine." I smiled at Riddel.

"No no, cancel your date with your mom; it's my turn to go to the spa. Get your ass up." And with that the boy grabbed my wrist and yanked me to my feet.

"B-But what about my mom?" I hesitated.

"You can call her in the car after we get ice cream." He chuckled looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

I guess from that point I just followed along with whatever the hell he was doing. I buckled up and informed my mom, who apparently was already about to cancel the appointment. Riddel said he would take over and spend the day with me instead. We blasted music and rolled down the window which instantly brought me back to a memory of my nightmare. I couldn't remember much though. It was something like; a boy and I were sitting in the car, racing like the wind, escaping from something. It was just a hazy memory, I just disregarded it.

Riddel raced down the streets and opened his sunroof, swinging his arms to the beat of the song. "You're such a doofus..." I chuckled.

"Thanks my motherfucking miracle." He chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh along with him. After hitting Macdonald's and grabbing some ice cream, we headed towards the spa. People started hitting on Riddel and I couldn't help but snicker at his odd comebacks. He managed to get away from some of them but let's just say they wouldn't be happy with his fake number. I got my nails done and we both got a chance at the sauna. It was complete bliss. By the time we were out, the sky was bathed in stars and a hint of indigo spilled over it.

"Man I'm tired!" Riddel stretched.

"Me too... but that was fun!"

"It sure was. I'm glad you like the day so far. I'm sorry your mom couldn't show up."

"Eh it's all good... I'm happy I had you though." I grinned.

"Wanna grab some Monsters before I drop you?"

"Why the hell not?" I laughed, shoving my hands in my pockets.

We walked around the streets for a while till Riddel went silent... which usually means something's up. I glanced up at the taller boy and saw his pupils lightly quiver. "What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Don't turn around now but someone's been following us since the last two blocks..."

And just as he said it, I glanced slowly behind us to find a man with his head hung low persistently following in every direction we went. That looked suspicious. I swallowed the lump in my throat and glanced back up at Riddel nervously. "What are we gonna do?"

"Keep walking." We both matched our footsteps in perfect quick tempo but so did the man lingering behind us. I could see that fear casted shadows over the Riddel's face but just then, there was a spark. "I know a shortcut." He sternly whispered grabbing my wrist and turning over the curb. I thought we would have found a store we could slip into but to our god damn fate, it was a dead end.

"I thought you said you knew a shortcut!" I hollered at him.

"Well I'm sorry for not being a motherfucking GPS!" He retorted spinning around to head back the other way. But... it was already too late. We came face to face with the now visible man. He had dark hair, deep eyes and a smug grin with saliva buried in the corner of his mouth as though he had rabies. But Riddel and I were more than aware of what was happening. He was drunk. And he wanted something.

I was dazed in horror as the stranger stepped uncomfortably closer with every step. "Can I have some money?" He said heartily with a false good cheer.

"U-Uh sorry, we don't have any..." Riddel said, pulling his pockets out to show the man.

"Don't lie to me." The man said grabbing him by the shirt.

"L-Let go!" I weakly threatened, trying to part the man from him.

"I told you! I don't have a-any money!" Riddel squirmed just before the man threw his fist at his lip. Riddel dropped to the ground, grimacing in pain. The drunk man didn't stop at that- no he didn't. He kicked Riddel till he was motionless. When he knew he was done, the man turned his head my way and looked down at my shoulder bag. A broad satisfied smile creased his face. "Be a good girl and give me the money."

I didn't expect myself in an actual situation like this but I kicked the man in the gut, but lost balance half way there. I hit the floor with my bag still clutched in my fingertips. The man and I played tug of war with the bag but he was just so strong—and not to mention really drunk. His ghastly breath reminded me of the one person I hate from my guts—my dad. I was so angry yet I couldn't help but feel tears skin my eyes. "Give it—" And just then he pulled the bag out of my grip and in a mere second, he brought his large meaty hands to a fist. I winced, throwing my arms in front of my face, shielding my eyes.

It took a while. Actually— it took a long while. The blow I waited for never came. That gave me a bit of guts to glance through the gap between my arms. I felt my stomach knot as I saw the horrifying scene before me. The man laid in a pool of his own blood with a hatchet chucked into his back. I covered my shriek with my hands and scrambled away from him until my head hit the brick wall behind me. Just then a shadow merged from the darkness and the most I saw was a figure of a boy. It was so dark, I barely caught a sight of his features, but then again, nor did I want to. Then an excruciating moan rose in the man's throat, undulating loader and stronger, but then the boy pushed the hatchet further in the man's back till his face hit the ground, finally dead. The boy knelt beside the man and checked for his pulse. He slowly raised his eyes to meet my gaze.

"W-Why are you still h-hanging around?" His raspy voice broke me out of my trance.

"Huh? P-Pardon?"

"Get out of here." He demanded.

"B-But h-how bout t—"

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" He hollered. I didn't wait a second more. I grabbed my bag from the ground and threw Riddel's over my shoulder as I was about to make my way out of the alleyway. The boy didn't move from his spot but his eyes followed my every move. Just when light hit my face, I turned back to find an empty alleyway. The man, the boy and all the blood that once sat in the middle of the alleyway was— _gone. _  
_'__I-I couldn't have just dreamed that all up right? I mean— Riddel's lip is still busted.' _I thought as I glanced up at the weary boy. He groaned in pain ever so often but seemed unconscious for the most part. I sat him in the back seat and grabbed the keys he always puts under the car mats. Without a delay I drove back home to find an unhappy mother, and a lot of explaining.

Something strange was going on...


	2. Chapter 2

It was a disaster at home. Mom wouldn't stop ranting about how it was a bad idea to stay out for so long. And to add on, she lectured me on how I should have called the cops on the drunk man. However, there was something strange. It was so bizarre that the man and the boy had vanished o quickly without a trace of their presence. Riddel was completely oblivious to the fact that they went missing since he went cold by the time we left.

"So you're telling me that there was a boy who killed the man to save you but he then- disappeared?" Becky asked as she poured a cup of tea.

"Just like I said."

She set the cups on the tray and gave it to me. "And you expect me to believe that?"

"Mom please. You hear so many of my crazy dreams, isn't this realistic enough for you to believe?"

"So this is a dream?"

"No mom! It's real! What can possibly explain Riddel's face?" I hollered.

"Keep your voice down Aurora. Ok ok, we'll talk about this tomorrow, just go... Look after him."

"You'll call Mr. and Mrs. Smith right?"

"I don't exactly have their number,"

I sighed, "When did you ever? Anyways... I have the number on my phone."

"Alright, oh by the way, I have a sleeping pill in the tea."

I furrowed my brows. "Why?"

"You know... And besides he won't take the pill."

I heaved a sigh and made my way upstairs with the tray of tea. Riddel had insomnia since he was a kid. Sometimes when his parents are home, he would slightly doze off but most of the time, he would be home alone and paranoid. He would wake up in the middle of the night with his forehead drenched in cold sweat. Every time we have sleepovers I would fall asleep about four hours before he does, yet I could still hear him rant and play video games in my sleep.

I knocked gently on the door. "Riddel? You done getting dressed?"

"Yeah sis." He muttered wearily as he rested back on the bed.

"Everything alright? How are you feeling?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed as I set aside the tray.

"Like motherfucking crap."

"You don't have to swear all the time." I rolled my eyes slightly annoyed.

"I gotta sis, it's a habit."

"Whatever..." I shook my head.

After a breath filled silence, Riddel lifted his gaze to meet mine. "Aurora?"

"W-What?" I asked slightly bemused with his soft tone.

"That boy we saw out there— do you think its Toby?"

"Who's Toby?"

"Toby... ya know— Ticci Toby," He repeated himself.

I furrowed my brows. "I don't really... know who that is."

"You don't fucking remember? He's your lover boy from your dream." Riddel taunted.

"I'm serious; I don't know what you're talking about." I retorted, not daring to look up at him.

Riddel stiffened as he sat up. "Aurora, you've been acting weird lately. Day by day you've been forgetting about the dream you've been ranting about for ages! How could you forget all of that?"

"I told you, I don't know for God sakes!"

"What _do_ you remember then?"

"Well... I remember being taken in by this family and they took care of me for a while— I can't remember much from the dream. Its all hazy and like a blur. But— but I do remember being depressed that I left them... and I do remember waking up from surgery." I explained.

"Don't you fucking remember anything else?" He lowered his voice gently as he leaned in. "The Creepypastas, the mansion, the pastas and proxies?"

"I DON'T!" I hollered glaring back, dead into his eyes. I remember seeing how this cocky, bold and undaunted boy, sunk into his skin. Although he didn't want to show it, he was on the verge of tears as he mouthed "ok."

It was a bitter silence till I gave in. "I-I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"N-No it's my fault; I should be pushing you too much. But—but it's like you have amnesia." He said sinking into the pillows again.

"Yeah..."

"I know you're just forgetting this stupid nightmare and stuff... and it's probably for a good reason but... I-I'm just afraid you'll forget everything around you... even me. I don't wanna lose you. You're my motherfucking soul sis." He grinned goofily still dripping with pain in his eyes.

"I would never forget you Riddel." I smiled back reassuringly.

"I know... but I feel like something bad is going to happen to you." He glanced up poignantly. "And I know I can't handle that shit."

I sighed, feeling that it was the truth. I felt it too. The feeling of losing and something sinister waiting upon us was all in the air and I could feel its presence. I couldn't place it with my mind feeling numb and blank of memories but I had to figure out what exactly.

"It's going to be alright. Get some rest." I muttered, grabbing the empty cups and lining them up on the tray.

"Wait..." Riddel muttered. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I want some motherfucking Faygo." He mocked his drunk personality.

"Nu uh, mom said you had to drink the tea before I give you anything else."

"You know I'd always pick Faygo over tea. And besides, I know that you put sleeping pills in the drink too." He smirked.

"Whoa... that's unexpected."

"That's fucking right! None of you fuckasses can beat my sidekick powers." He said childishly. I giggled for a moment.

"Fine then, I'll get you anything you want if you drink the tea."

"But I don't wanna!" He whined.

"Pwease?" I taunted his immaturity.

"Ugh fine but you've gotta do two things for me."

"Hmm?"

"First! I need my motherfucking miraculous Faygo and secondly—" He cleared his throat hesitantly. "C-can you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

I smiled at him. And he did the same. I couldn't deny it and so with that I got him a litre bottle of Faygo just for motivation as he swallowed the tea down hard. After that I sat with his head on my lap, letting him vent about how he would have brought the drunk man down and been a fricken hero. It was just like his usual man period outbreaks. _'Oh great! Just the drug I need to sleep... his ranting.'_ I thought quietly to myself. He fell asleep eventually from the sleeping pill. But till then I pretended to listen to whatever the hell he said. He said something about riffles, kickass shit, wet dreams and sidekick powers, but I didn't catch on very good as he would have liked. However, I was already lost in my own trail of thoughts wondering who everyone Riddel mentioned.

**Slenderman.**

**Creepypastas. **

**Proxies****_._**

They all ring a bell. Why didn't I know though? I was always good at memorizing and remembering things. It should all come to me in a time of light passing through a point.

Maybe I did have amnesia...


	3. Chapter 3

**"Because y-you actually have a chance out there!" **

"Wait, what?" I called out into the darkness that engulfed my dream world.

**"I-I just wanted y-you to be... safe."** The familiar voice said.

"Hello? Who's there?" I replied, bewildered by my unknown surroundings.

**"We're here forever, you just gotta believe in us." **

"Believe in who? Where the hell are you? Hello!" I hollered.

**"Y-You've seen people's faces when you were blind r-right? Why is it h-hard to see me i-in the dark?"**

A memory hit me right then and there. The voice was so familiar and what he said was a phrase that echoed inside my head. Darkness subsided as colours and figures formed in my vision. There were a crowd of inhuman featured people around me, each and everyone with horrifying faces. There was a elf like boy with blood dripping from his discolored orbs. Another boy had the palest of skin with midnight black hair and a carved smile. The others were masked in various colors and still seemed just as terrible. They all had one thing in common; the psychotic looks on their faces as they leisurely gathered around me. Each second was long and drawn like a slow and painful death.

One thing that caught my eyes was the boy being shoved and tossed around at the other end of the crowd. He had brown tousled hair with strands pointing in every direction. His skin tone seemed grey from far distance. Overall, he was— familiar. I didn't understand why, but that dream, that moment, that mere second all felt like déjà vu. It all felt like a movie run over again, as though I'd experienced all of this in a contrast of time.

I didn't even know the boy yet my fingers willingly and desperately clung onto his hands. **"Aurora!" **he hollered, his worried tone breaking me as the people seized my limbs.

I was sure I didn't recognize the boy completely yet my lips quivered, and his name came out in a flash of light. "T-Toby!"

Just then, as the crowd shoved him away from my clinging fingers and my alerted vision, I felt like limbs were crumpling. I was learning to die all over again. Darkness took over just as the people's horrid faces were all I saw. And in the back of my head, as pain engulfed me, I heard his voice echo in millions of directions.

**"Aurora..."**

"Toby—"A bucket of ice water met my mouth before I finished screaming. Beyond all of my chocking and hard coughs, I heard hysterically laughter beside me.

"I'm gonna kill you." I growled at the boy.

"Good morning to you too my miracle." He snickered. "Looks like you don't need to shower today."

"Ha ha very funny Riddel." I snarled, drying my face with my shirt. A smile lingered over my lips as I saw the black circles from the boy's eyes slightly vanish. _'He must have gotten some good sleep for once...'_ I thought to myself.

"You look like you're doing better."

"Yes! I feel absolutely amazing! Other than the fact that I can't fucking drink my Faygo!"

I giggled lightly. "Why?"

"Cause my lip is so swollen I can't fit anything in there!" He pouted. "And I haven't eaten or drink anything since you gave me the tea last night."

"Aww look who's turned into a baby." I teased.

"Oh shut the hell up." He retorted playfully.

"Alright haha, well I'm feeling hungry too so let's get going." I chuckled.

"I'm not gonna debate with that." He smirked.

Without further ado, we headed downstairs, finding mom agitatedly rummaging through pots and pans making breakfast. With Riddel enthusiastically staggered in front of my as we went down the stairs and the strangest thing happened. Time stopped for a fraction of a second. I went deaf. I went blind. And I turned into a mute for a second.

**I saw a vision.**

It took me a while to snap back to reality but I when I did it was as though I could predict what happened.

"Hey kids!" My mom cheerfully said.

"Good morning Ms. Miller!" Riddel called back.

"What'd you wanna eat today?"

"Usually I'd ask peanut butter and jelly," he muttered as he sat down at the table. "But today I'm feeling like—"

"You want chocolate chip waffles with vanilla ice cream." I blurted out, slightly shocked I knew that.

I wasn't the only one traumatized, mom and Riddel were too. "I...was gonna... say that. Wow- for once I'm speechless." Riddel murmured.

"That's a good thing." Mom sang lightly.

I smirked lightly and sat down to eat with everyone. For the rest of the day we stayed in my room, listening over cassettes from last year. I described my dream from years back and no matter how much I heard the cassettes nothing came back to me. Riddel gave up on me completely by the time it was time to leave. His busted lip was much better than before and he told me that his headaches got better than last night. And with that, as evening came, he packed his things and got ready to leave.

"Do you kids want me to drop you off?" Mom hollered from her office room.

"No! We're grabbing the bike! Rora will be back before thirty minutes Ms. Millers!" Riddel shouted back.

"Alright! Watch out for cars, kids!" She replied.

"OK MOM!"

And with that we rode off to Riddel's house. Everything went smoothly. No talking. No nothing. It was so awkward but I felt something uneasy about everything. Like the strange black SUV leisurely pursing us since the first block. Of course, Riddel was oblivious to it but I knew for a fact something was up. I didn't say anything, trying to persuade myself that I was just imagining things. Riddel stopped at the doorway as he was entering his house and looked back at me.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Be careful..." He muttered so inaudibly that the soft breeze seemed louder than him. I gave him a gentle nod and leaped onto bike, and rode for a while. I felt a warm light from behind me as I headed a street away. I glanced over my shoulder to find the same SUV following a bit quicker than before. I quickened my pace, blood pumping through my legs as I strode. _'They're following me for sure now...'_

I thought immediately and turned the curb. I wasn't sure where I was going from that point but I had to lose them off my tracks. The car was no where behind me when I glanced back. With a smirk spreading across my face, I turned around and found a man in my path. My eyes widened in fear and before I could dodge him, he swung his bat at my front wheels, and I was thrown off my bike. I tumbled onto the ground, scrapping my chest on the impact to the cold cement ground. I raised my gaze to confront the man. He was a strongly built man, wearing a trench coat and a deep purple symbol on the black shirt underneath.

"Look what we have here." He muttered in a deep husky voice that sent shivers down my spine. I was dazed in horror as he took steps towards me, but suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me to my feet before the man made his move.

_'It's Toby.'_

Toby ran like a mad man, dodging the blows that the buff man threw at us. He swept underneath the man, and kicked his calf. Without a moment too soon, the man collapsed to the ground, grunting in pain. We ran taking advantage of the time we had. The man pursed us a while later until we turned the street again. We lost him. "Just s-stay here and don't m-move." Toby stuttered hurriedly as he left me behind a electrical transformer. The box was large enough to hide me but as nervous as I was, I grabbed Toby's hand eagerly.

"W-Who are they? Where are you going? Y-You're not j-just gonna leave me here right?" I whispered firmly.

He pulled his grey mouth guard down his chin and looked dead into my eyes. "I-I promise I'll b-be back. Just s-stay hidden." For a fraction of a second it silence took over us both till he pressed his lips against my forehead. "I'll b-be back."

I was flabbergasted. As much as I wanted to say something, nothing but a mere whisper came out of the tip of my tongue. I waited for what seemed like forever. I was shuddering in fear, cold sweat showered on my forehead and my breath was caught in my throat. I was eager to rush back home for the time I had left and just when I made the decision to leave time stopped again.

**Another vision came to me.**

I moved my head just in time to find a bat right beside my head denting the metal of the electrical transformer. The man took a fistful of my hair and towed me to my feet. "A-AH! L-LET GO OF ME!" I hollered, at the verge of tears from the pain.

He wrapped his arms tight around my waist and raised my feet off the ground. I kicked, thrashed and attempted to throw punches but my arms were strangled by his grip. With the SUV parked near, a woman opened the trunk door and the man threw me inside and slammed the door closed.

"Use the drug! Use the drug!" Someone hollered impatiently. I reached for the doorknob but the same woman, dressed in the exact same trench coat as the man, covered my nose with a silk like material. There was a strong stench. It made my vision and senses weary. The arm that reached for the door, gradually felt like bricks were tied and dropped to my side on its own. I felt hazy. I felt ill. I felt like shadows taking over my once again.

Just as my eyes closed, I saw a figure in the near distance from the back window of the car. I knew for the bright orange tinted goggles, exactly who it was. I slowly lost consciousness.

"T-Toby..."

**Hey guys! I hope Bold and Daring is up to your expectations! Thanks for reading guys! Now QUESTION TIME! Who do you think kidnapped Aurora? **


	4. Chapter 4

"The drug will wear off soon. Just make sure you get things in order by the time we come back to get her."

"Alright miss."

"Good, keep up like this and you'll get out of here in no time."

"Yes miss!"

The sound of a chamber door close woke me up. My senses livened and I fluttered my eyes open. It was cold and dark inside the cellar. I felt bitter dampness seep through the holes of my shoes. My eyes adjusted to the murkiness of the room and all became clear in my vision.

"Ughh my head..." I groaned in agony as I sat up. A cloud of uncertainty shadowed my face as I confronted my roommate.

"Oh don't worry. Once you get some rest tonight, you'll be back to normal!" A young red haired cheerfully said. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen with the most elegant and deepest green eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if someone would mistake her for a princess for she was that gorgeous. I was flabbergasted and so was she. We stared at each other in silence for quite a while till I broke out of my trance.

"W-Where am I?"

"Uhh..." She cleared her throat. "S-Sorry bout that. Welcome to Lexon hospital, I'm your host Giselle!"

"H-Hospital?" I hesitated.

"Well it's more of an asylum to everyone but the Overseers do experiment and watch over the people here." She quickly muttered before tackling me in a hug. "It's nice to meet you Aurora!"

"Umm... Do I know you by any chance?" I awkwardly pulled away from her grasp.

"Well... hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my cellar so make yourself comfy!" She giggled tugging away at the ropes bounding my wrists together.

"You're a ball of sunshine for someone in a place like this..." An unforced smile grew over my lips.

"I've been here for a long time... I guess I just got used to it. Life can't get any worse than it already is. Besides, I have a new roommate!" She grinned widely.

I smiled back at her, slightly catching into her muttering something.

"A really pretty roommate too..." Her cheeks flushed.

I pretended like I didn't hear since I was never good at taking compliments. "Umm so why am I here?"

"Everyone comes for the same reason. But everyone leaves here for different reasons and times. The Overseers are looking for some people related to this person... Ehh his name... Uhh... Right! Slenderman!"

My eyes widened immediately. "U-uhh what do they want with him?"

"Ugh it's too much to explain. The Overseers will talk to you later bout it. Just chill out for a while. Oh! And you should probably change into the clothes they gave too. You might not wanna look like an outcast around these people."

"I'll take your word for it." I mumbled glancing around the cellar. I froze dead in my tracks as I found a figure in the far corner of the cellar. I leisurely paced towards it with caution. I knelt down beside the decaying body and examined it. The skull was clear and visible, skin rotting away with fungus scattered over peeled skin. There was still a rope tied around the neck of the victim. Suicide. "

"He was a really nice dude; he never told me what he his problems were or I would have helped him out. The Overseers didn't even clean the room after he died. They just cut the rope and let his spirit haunt me." Giselle muttered, her eyes turning hallow and spiritless as she endlessly stared at the body.

After looking at the girl with empathetic eyes, I turned back to the body. I found something strange. There was a torn ragged paper within the skeleton's boney fingers. I slowly pulled the page out, making sure it wouldn't rip as much as it already had. Blowing the left over human flesh and dust off the paper I began to read what it said.

_The name is Eli Shane, secretively known as the Ripper. I've been in this cellar for about seven months and I've already given up. Not because those stupid Hunters tortured me but because I would never let you find Him. He's been the only parent to me since he beginning of time and he's saved my life plentiful times and this time, I pay my debut with my life. If you stupid Hunters are reading, fuck off scumbags. And if you are someone trapped in this same cellar... Run before it's too late. They'll torture you every single day till they find Him. If you are one of my own kind, leave now or do good to Him and leave your life. Leave this letter as it is, hidden but seek able. Warn others who come and be careful. They are always there. They're always watching._

Wish you the best of luck my friends,  
The Ripper

I was absolutely speechless as I gave Giselle a long direct look. She seemed dazed with her eyes locked on the soundless corpse. I cleared my throat to remind her of my presence and immediately she raised her gaze, a lightly startled. "So how long have you've been here?"

"I don't know. Time flies really quickly when you're here. There's always something going on and you'd just get lost in thoughts. They would have let me out by the third month but Eli— screwed me over. The Overseers thought I knew something after Eli killed himself. I know one thing... and its that note. Whether you're an innocent person or a killer, it doesn't matter... everyone deserves to escape from here."

"But people like Eli deserve to get the punishment they need. They kill people..." I muttered forgetting that once, I was much like him too; a killer.

"No one on Earth deserves what kind of punishment we get here..." She whispered, her voice deepening in seriousness.

I furrowed my brows and swallowed the lump in my throat. "W-What do they d-do to you a-all?"

"They torture you and find your fears. And when the time is right, they'll use it against you to find out who you really are. And if you're here long enough that they know for sure you'll apart of their plan... they- they'll—"

"What exactly d-do they do?" I interrupted eagerly.

She leaned in closer, her voice wavering. "They-they'll k—"

The sound of locks dismembering echoed through the room and silenced Giselle instantly. She straightened her posture and kept her hands to her sides like a solider would. I glared at the person in the shadowing the peak of light. It was the man from before, but in my eyes, I saw him better. He had shortly cut brown hair and he looked fairy young, mid twenties to thirties was the most. He had a piercing gaze of deep brownish red eyes. It was mystifyingly horrible. He had a scar running along the side of his pale face and that when I noticed his missing ear. It was completely gone and all that was left was shrivelled skin by the missing limb.

"Why is she not fully clad in the clothes yet?"He mumbled listlessly.

"I-I w-was just t-telling her a-about the program." Giselle hesitated.

"Did the _Others_ request you to do that?"

"N-No."

"Is it your position to elucidate to her?"

"No..." She mumbled under her unsteady breath.

"Then why are you doing more than you are asked? She should be dressed." He firmly said.

"Yes sir..."

"I can't hear you." He said much louder with irritation brewing in his voice.

"YES SIR."

"Good... now—" He swung his emotionless gawk towards my direction. "Get dressed in five."

"In what?" I retorted reflecting his stubbornness. He gestured Giselle and she brought garments much like her own. With black baggy low cut pants and a white plain shirt on the top. "I am not wearing that."

"You don't have a choice." I noticed the corner of his lip raise.

"W-What are you going to do if I said no?" My voice wavered in fear.

And for a moment, he did nothing. No moving. No sound. There was only heavy breathes filled the room. He suddenly swung his palm across Giselle's face, leaving his hand printed on her cheek. She kept her gaze down, silently, with her hand on the cheek that owned the blow. "_That _is what will happen if you don't. You comply with everything we say and behave suitably; you'll last these three months. But as far as I can see and presuppose, I think you'll be staying longer. Don't make it an atrocious experience. Now get dressed!"  
And without further ado, he left the cellar; shutting the door and blocking the corridor's dim light from the chamber. I looked at Giselle with pity and she raised her gaze, faking a light smile. "I'm sorry..." I muttered.

"Hey it's alright. That's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah..." I grinned reassuringly as I pulled my shirt over my head. "I didn't make a good impression on him, did I?"

"Oh don't worry... everyone starts off like that. As long as you're not the deranged kind of people they're looking for, you'll be perfectly fine!" She replied optimistically.

"Deranged... _right._" I garbled to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Name?"

"Aurora Miller."

The room was so sketchy, like those investigation rooms in detective movies. The dim light hitting your face as strange figures of people sit around you. It's all there... The creepiness. All you hear is a husky, raspy, slightly spine shuddering voice speaking to you from the dark. But in my case, I saw those hideous people before I headed inside. Giselle told me not to worry too much about what they asked. I had to make sure I didn't get myself in crap.

"Age?"

"Seventeen. How many more questions are you going to ask me?"

"Shush, don't question the authority!"

"If you were in the first place..." I muttered arrogantly under my breath.

"What was that?" A demanding voice cracked into the room like a whip.

"Nothing!" My voice wavered as I hollered back.

"Good." The light turned on completely. "Darlon, assist her. She's under your responsible for now."

"Yes sir." And with that a pair of meaty hands grasped my own and led me towards there was more light. There was a line up of more candidates right out of the darkened room I left and all of them young people with anxiousness plastered over their faces. Darlon, the man ordered to escort me, looked straight ahead with absolutely expression. After the sound of complete emptiness and ghostly white walls passing by, I stole a glance at the man.

"So you're like my... Godfather now?" I asked teasingly.

"No."

"Then my guard dog?" I snickered.

"No." He eyed me with the deepest pair of emerald green eyes.

"Then what should I call you?"

"Darlon... And I'm not you're godfather. Im a friend."

After a few minutes of utter silence and puzzlement, I noticed the corner of his lip barely raise. A grin broke across my face not a moment later. "Alright then Mr. Darlon-"

"Don't call me that in front of anyone else." He warned me.

I chuckled lightly to myself, "Ok don't worry. Now tell me, where the hell are you taking me?"

"You'll see..."

That's when we came to a pair of metal doors and a crowd of orange and black dressed people, just as I was. There were nearly fifty people to push through as Darlon yanked me through the crowd. It was like a high school cafeteria setting but dull with life and the stench of thick chlorine soaked in our clothes.

"All attention on me please!" A voice hollered, and in perfect sync everyone's head turned towards the man standing on the tables, towering over us.

"Welcome to Lexon, I'm Johan, one of the Overseers of the program you all are registered for. Your time here is for three months unless we decide to take more investigation upon your file. Obey us, respect us and have discipline and you're time here will fly. I promise I'm here to make this experience quick and simple. If you have hesitations or any concerns don't mind asking."

"Is this some sort of police investigation?" A boy asked from the near back. All eyes turned to the owner of the source of voice and that's when it hit me. Something was odd about this boy. Not that he seemed mysterious, with slick black and royal blue hair. Just the fact that his voice rumbled or echoed of some sort when he spoke. A devious or sinister tone seemed to be mixed with his voice.

'_Who am I kidding? He must have a cold or something_.' I thought to myself.

"Basically."

"How about our families? Will they know we're gone?" Another voice hollered out to the crowd.

Johan hesitated but a smirk grew over his lips, "They'll know when the time comes."

"What are we going to do for three months here?"

"Sleep till there's no dark circles, eat till your pants don't fit and make friends. You never know how long you'll know these people. Speaking of which... LUNCH BREAK!" He hollered to the crowd of candidates.

A bloodcurdling bell rung causing a commotion of voices to echo in the room and all the cellar doors to open. With that, everyone came rushing into the room and grabbed their spots and trays to feast just as the food was being served. I awkwardly stood, trying not to get knocked off my feet as the people shoved past each other. A cold hand took hold of my shoulder, which startled me half to death.

"Oh! Mr. Darlon.." I sighed in relief.

"The one and only." He chuckled. "Are you going to eat?"

"Ya, in a little while, I'm still not sure where Giselle is."

"Well you go ahead and eat dearie, it's the only good thing that you'll come across here. Anyways, I'm going to have to take your jewelry and belongings."

"Oh..." I muttered, taking off my earrings and chain.

"That too dear." He muttered as he pointed towards my ring. And so I slide it off my finger and as I did goosebumps begun to raise. He held out his meaty hands and as I put the ring in his palm a light flashed in my vision. My head ached immediately and I winced.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Darlon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Y-Yeah... Yeah I'm fine."

Suddenly I felt a small fragile piece of cold metal in my hand, I parted my fingers to find a key within them. "W-What is this?" I asked.

"Save my friend... Please." His face softened just before he fled.

I silently stood in an empty aisle in a cafeteria with a black key in my hand.

'_Maybe this is my way out of here...'_

**Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely late update! I'be been on my one month vacation. but I promise, I'm getting back to writing! Hope you're all enjoying it so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm a fucking prince! I don't deserve this!"

"Prince my ass. Eat whatever you get." The cafeteria man retorted as he put a patty on the boy's tray.

"But I'm vegetarian!" The candidate whined.

"Not anymore son... NEXT!"

It seemed like hours we had to wait for some god damn food. There wasn't a lot of people either. It was just the fact that everyone brought up a stupid fight with the snappy cafeteria man. My stomach was aching from bruises and was grumbling from feeling famished. I have to admit, for a girl my age, I'm pretty tall but these people were no older than I was and they were enormous. I felt like an outcast but then again, I can say the same thing about Giselle. She's so small and no matter how many months she's said she's been in this prison, she still looks like a lost child.

"So much swearing.., jeez. Reminds me of Riddel." I murmured slightly irritated.

"Ooh Riddel? Who is he? Is he your boyfriend?" Giselle cheered.

"Ha you're hilarious." I said with my voice drenched in sarcasm. "He's like my long lost brother. I wonder if he's looking for me... Or even safe."

Noticing my face had flushed in bewilderment, she smiled reassuringly and held my shoulder. "I'm sure he's thinking about you. And you're right... these people do swear a lot. Especially him." Giselle pointed at the boy wincing as he picked his patty. We both snickered lightly.

"He looks pretty gay to me." I chuckled.

"What? Is it bad to be gay?" Giselle suddenly snapped.

"Uhh... No? I don't really have anything against them." I said, handing my tray to the cafeteria man.

"Really?"

"Hell ya, in fact, I would actually want a gay friend." I grinned.

"Good to hear." Giselle seemed rather bipolar a moment later. Maybe she was kind of... knocked in the head? Whatever the case is, I'm not going to jump into conclusions. So there we were, sitting at the cafeteria table alone, isolated from everyone else. For some reason, even if we were all nearly the same age range and class, they gave me some sort of cut eye. I didn't mind.

I got used to it all after a few days. The darkness in the cellar wasn't as murky, the hate filled glares weren't as sharp and the bond between Giselle and I turned quite precious. I wouldn't dare desire to go anywhere without my wing- woman. Not until that one horrifying day.

I was lying on the ground, throwing a pebble at the ceiling. Giselle was fast asleep confronting the wall. She's such a pretty little thing, always cheery and loving to strangers. I knew that kind of personality always had been taken advantage of. She's suffered so much in life, hearing her story of the foster family and thievery. Of course she was drenched in regret and guilt but looking ahead in life, she always pushed herself to be have a positive directed mind.

I was startled half to death at the sound of latches opening. It was nearly midnight and I had no clue what Mr. Darlon was up to. It was rare of him to look- worried, or even have any emotion flushing his face at all.

"Aurora?" He muttered gently with less of a cold solider tone.

"Mr. Darlon?" I whispered mimicking his bewilderment. "Why are you up so late?"

"I'm not permitted to say anything but- the Overseers think it's time for you to get tested. This is one of the first stimulators candidates go through. It's not much I promise. Just trust me and c'mon..." And with that the latches came off and the door was opened for me. His expression was mellow but it frightened me quite a lot. He glanced at me with eyes of pity as he cuffed my hands behind my back. Although he knew I wouldn't make a fuss, he had to do it for the Overseers cautious eye.

"So what is this stimulator about anyways?" I asked.

"I told you. I'm not going to say a word."

"Thanks for the information." I rolled my eyes irritatedly.

And then he did it again. A stone cold expression breaking over his face as we came to the guarded doors. I was puzzled. What kind of stimulators were they running in the middle of the night?

But as the Overseers held the door open for me, I began to realize that this is one of the view solo examinations they would do. I searched about the room and just like any normal hospital it was a check up room with a rigid bed in the centre. There was a woman at the computer desk with her nimble fingers tapping keys and there was a man, who looked much like my family doctor.

"Alright Aurora. Lay down on the bed and relax." The man said in the most reassuring voice possible. With my brows knitted into a curious look, I laid down slowly dozing off cause of late time. The woman, who seemingly was a nurse, towered over me and begun to ensemble an injection.

"W-What is this for?"

"Oh nothing dear. Just remember, relax and nothing will hurt." The doctor called out again.

I unclenched my fists as the pin of the needle seeped deep into my flesh. I could feel heat rising through my arm as though my skin had met lava. I fluttered my eyes close and heaved a sigh just as darkness took me in temporarily.

Like all my nightmares, it was** cold** and **dark** but the only difference was the sensation of familiarity and realism, like it all was a memory. In a tunnel of shadows and gloomy lights, I saw a face in the distance. My mother- my biological mother. She was beautiful. Like a deadly grace that a rose would have. She looked a lot like me with her dark brown locks and features.

There I was, a little miserable blind girl, holding my mom's finger in my sleep as she was about to flee. I remember that night so vibrantly even though I was sleeping the entire time. That night was such a horrible night, yet it was the moment where I lost my will to fight and gained the strength to bare my fate. Even through I was in deep slumber, I had a tear roll off my cheek. Mother didn't stop to wipe it away though and right when she heard footsteps she leaped out of the window giving one merciful gaze back at my blind childish figure.

The nightmare seemed infinite, there was so many bad memories attacking me all at once.

Out of this dream world, in the room of the hospital, I twitched, groaned and had muffled tears. The Overseers recorded all the sleeping patterns. They listened to what I uttered. I don't remember that night like crystal. There was plenty of memories but it felt like I was hit with some kind of amnesia ray. I couldn't even remember my own cellar the day I woke up. I had an unbearable headache and I had a tendency to stare at the wall in deep thoughts. It took days for me to snap out of my zombified state but till then I would just sit against the cement with my knees pulled against my chest.

I forgot everything, all my memories of everything that could have ever come across me. Except one thing...

_"I miss you Toby..." _


	7. Chapter 7

"So all along you've been the reason why I'm not released yet?" Giselle asked with tears in her eyes.

"No! I promise I've been trying to keep a low profile. I didn't even know I was one of them till yesterday when I came back from the stimulation."

"This is insane Aurora! I'm supposed to go home and see my family but I've been locked up in this prison cause of you killers."

"Keep it down... I swear, I'll get you out of here."

"I think you'll be going out first..." Giselle muttered as Mr. Darlon came to our chamber.

"Everything alright ladies?"

"Fine. Just fine." Giselle growled as she shot me a death glare.

"Another stimulator?" I asked Mr. Darlon.

"You catch on quickly." He said locking my arms behind my hand as he took me.

As we walked by, Giselle's features softened into a dull miserable look. I couldn't help but mouth, "Sorry..." as we left.

The room was murky and a bright light filtered onto the screen on the front wall. There were rows of chairs and people were assigned to seats. They buckled me near the last row of seats and beside me was this girl. She caught my eyes instantly, a sort of presence you'd know would be friendly in a place like this. "Hey." I whispered. "Do you know what's going on?"

"If I knew, why would I tell you." She whispered back irritatedly.

'Looks like someone's on there period.' I though to myself.

"I-I was just asking ya know. Don't have to be so rude." I retorted looking back at the pale screen on the wall. "They're all up to something bad, I can feel it."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she replied, her voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and let out a miserable sigh. "I'm Aurora by the way."

Her response was just as sarcastic as before. "Good to know. When you die, I'll request it on your tombstone, sweetie."

I glared at her. "You know, you're pretty bitchy for someone who-," suddenly the room dropped into complete darkness. Everyone began to murmur on their own until a voice boomed into the room. "SILENCE." You could barely hear a person breathe after that.

There were pictures that flickered back and forth. They all took a few seconds to change but within the crowd of captured people, there were a few muffles, wincing and screaming. It was strange. I wasn't quite sure why they were so dramatic about the pictures. I noticed something though; the buckles on our wrists and necks were metal. I got the idea that maybe these fuckasses are stimulating our nerves to show fear. Not going to happen. Not with me of course. I'd gone through enough to lock down my emotions. No one is gonna figure out my fear- if I even had any.

The guards who repeatedly walked by, glared at each and everyone extremely cautiously. Then there was a picture. It was crowded with children, the entire picture was black and white. And just then I felt a sting of shock waver through my veins as I found the featureless man peaking through the behind the children. Like a snake waiting patiently for his victim, he stood, slightly merged with the background. I bit my lip and tried to muffle the painful gasps in my throat. For my good sake, the picture changed before the hunters caught a hold of my reaction.

A few pictures flickered by till there was a picture of a car crash. It was overly done with the car flipped to the side. The parents were dead on the ground, bleeding out while a child cried over there motionless bodies.

The girl beside me suddenly gasped as if someone had punched her. "Oh my God..."

I looked over my shoulder to her. "What?" I sounded annoyed just to get back at her stubbornness from before.

She ignored me and proceeded screaming at our captivators instead. "Turn this off right now, or I swear to God, the second I'm loose I'm going to- mmmmm!" She didn't get to finish. She gagged out whatever she ate in the morning which caused her to shut up. A single tear fell from her eye and it broke my heart.

The Hunter glanced at her with a smirk and wrote down to his files. I noticed him and looked back at her. "Shhh... It's alright, calm down."

She looked back with a pained and slightly panicked expression. She was still crying a little, but she nodded her head and tried to relax.

I glanced at her pitifully. "Something happened to you in a car crash, didn't it?"

She shrugged, as if I was close, but I did not quite understand that. She motioned to the gag around her mouth and shrugged again. I was unsure of how to respond, so I blinked blankly at her. I slouched back into my chair and played with the buckle of my seat, trying to break through unnoticed. "Don't show fear or pain. They're just trying to make us go insane."

The girl leaned forward as far as she could and looked at me funny for a moment before sitting back in the seat. She sighed and looked around for a moment, before closing her eyes in concentration.

"What are you doing?" I asked, cautiously.

"Shh..." She murmured. All of a sudden, one of the men fell to the ground crying in pain and clutching his head. He was dead before the others could get to him. She opened her eyes. I noticed the edges of her cheeks pulling up in a smile which instantly sent chills down my spine.

"D-Did you do that?" I asked slightly shocked.

The lights turned on immediately and there was a gathering around the dead man. "ALRIGHT! NOW WE'RE SURE THERE'S ONE OF THEM IN THIS ROOM! Ronald take down the names if these subjects! Each and everyone of you will of you will suffer till I find you; better give up now before your friends suffer..." A hunter growled before slamming the door behind himself.

The girl looked at me for a moment and jerked off her gag just as a man walked across the last row. "Name?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Now, now, Ronald. That's no way to treat a lady." She responded calmly.

"Name... now." He retorted, stepping on her foot.

"Ah! Fine then. I'm Natalia," she finally said. The man, with a smirk, took his writ off her foot.

"Name?" The man glared at me.

"Aurora..." I swallowed with my eyes down casted. After the man was out from our reach, I turned over to the girl and glared at her. "Look what you've done!"

"What did I do this time? Cause seriously, sweetheart, I have a growing list of things I've done, and one more item on the list isn't going to hurt me." She replied serenely.

"Cause of you we're all screwed." I growled. "Just when I thought it'll be easy breaking out, you ruin it for us." I murmured watching a Hunter sternly slap a boy for his name. "T-They'll find us, and k-kill us... just when I thought my life was getting better, I had to end up here... With you."

"I screwed your future? That guy was planning on killing you first! If anything I gave you a chance for survival! And what's up with the stuttering? Cat caught your tongue?" She finished teasingly.

I glared at her. "They'll keep an eye on us... Just when I thought Creepypastas didn't exist and I wasn't a proxy," I stopped for a moment. "Wait a second; if you can mind control, then you're my only hope out of this wretched place."

"Proxy? Ok, back up, just who the hell are you again?" Natalia asked, slightly confused.

"Umm... I-I'm-" I froze as the name nearly came at my tongue. "I'm Insanity. And I know you're one of us. You can help me and I will return the favour."

"So you're Insanity. Well, ok I have a question before I make any deals or give favours. Have you ever heard of Nightmare?" She asked me slyly.

"Nightmare... Yeah I heard bout her." I straightened my posture. "Jane told me a few stories... Wait you're not telling me... You're..."

"Just what did Jane tell you? Cause I swear, if it's the one about Toby, nothing happened, she just likes joking about it..." She said, kind of annoyed.

"Wait... What about Toby? What happened?" I asked eagerly.

Natalia went red. "Nothing, just a crazy story I might share later. Now what about the escape plan?" She enquired.

"Uhh well... Wait you're changing the topic!" I stiffened angrily. "Tell me what happened now!"

"Oh, you know, two friends, hanging out, and accidentally kissing. Jane might have accidentally seen it, and now it's her favourite story. Now for the escape plan?" she asked, still blushing madly.

"Y-YOU KISSED TOBY?" I hollered. The room went utterly silent and all eyes turned towards me. I nervously cleared my throat and sunk back into my chair. "I can't believe this..."

"Umm... So that wasn't loud at all... so you know that escape plan would be nice, so we can kill Toby. He said nothing about a girlfriend... Or at least not to me anyway." She finished sounding slightly sad, but mostly irritated.

"Oh no no! Don't get me wrong. I was just surprised that's all... Now uhh... The escape plan." I lied, trying to avoid any more feelings getting involved. However much I tried to get the thought out of my mind, my chest tightened. "I know we're not the only ones in the building that's supernatural. We just have to find them in a certain time span and get the help we need. Someone to distract, technological person, someone who could give a pounding and a planner outer. Our goal is to get out of here without them tracking us. But the problem is... There's these things called markers that were given to proxies... If the Hunters figure out how to use it, they'll get into Slenderverse and we're all basically screwed."

"I can handle getting those back. No muss, no fuss, just get the markers an leave," she replied smirking.

"Good and I think I might have found out another person for our group."

"Who is the new person?"

"That guy..." I muttered nodding towards the direction of the guy who was attacking a Hunter. They blew a punch at him but he told tall and strong like Jeff would. He was the same boy from the orientation day. The Hunters chucked handcuffs onto the boy's wrist and shoved him out the door. Just before he left though, the boy tripped a guard and laughed hysterically.

"Don't ever touch me again!" He said between laughs.

"I knew there was something about him..."


	8. Chapter 8

As always, I laid down on the cold cement floor deep in my thoughts. Giselle was sleeping like a princess and I was be bored out of my mind. Usually I'd think about home but today, the only thing running in my head like a film was our prison break plan. I imagined it like those action movie scenes where there was fighting, sneaking around guards and by the very end when everyone escapes, a person gets left behind to rot. Of course, I made sure I don't do the last part to anyone I help out. I promised Giselle and Nightmare I'd owe my life to them as long as they helped me get the markers. The last thing I'd want to see is Slenderman being news instead of a myth. I had to pay my debuts for my eyesight or else I wouldn't even bother seeing that creature dead or alive.

But that's when something strange happened to me. I saw a black dot in the middle of my eyesight. I blinked a few times assuming an eyelash fell in, but it wasn't the case. The dot that was once so small that a nail could represent, gradually grew and blinded my vision.

"W-What? I can't see! I c-can't see!" I panicked, patting the ground hoping Giselle would answer me.

"Don't worry, it's not permanent." A voice echoed around me. That voice came from all directions as if there wasn't one person talking but-four.

"W-who's there? What did you do to my eyesight?" I hollered blindly into the dark.

"Ehh it's sort of a side effect when I come around." The boy like voice answered.

"Side effect?"

"Yeah, you'll get used to it. No one knows I exist till I tell them. The name's Dot."

"I'm- Aurora... Wait I don't understand how can you b- you're... One of us. Aren't you?" A smug grin grew upon my lips.

"Oh hell no! I work here love. Not getting anything out of me."

"You know about the plan, don't you? You've been thing that keeps talking to me when I'm asleep."

"Oh... Well I guess you do know I exist." He replied.

"Why are you talking to me now? Won't someone hear us?"

"Conversations I have with people are confidential and I mean that literally. No one can hear me or see me. Anyways, I came here to tell you about the pastas. The Hunters are getting close to Slenderverse with the evidence they have. A single thing can screw them up or give them the advantage. Whatever plan you have- needs a way to destroy this place."

"But how about you?"

"What about me?"

"You said you worked here..."

"I was born here too but I'm getting bored of this place. Wouldn't mind seeing people freak out and die." It sounded as though Dot was just as insane us the rest of the Creepypastas. I wasn't sure if he was certainly one of us, but I know I can count on him. Even if he disappears and leaves me puzzled.

I didn't think much about what Dot said till I tuned back into my reality. This breaking out prison was going to bigger than just a few people escaping. Although there's a risk, I have to erase the evidence and get everyone out of here. The only thing is they shouldn't know who we early are. Not that that was a problem considering the fact we all looked like basic people.

So later in the evening, Nightmare told me to use my free time to persuade the front counter to change my room. Free time was basically thirty minutes of your time where you can either eat, shower or stay in your cell and sleep. Most of the time, all hell breaks lose and riots occur if you aren't careful around the aggressive people. They get pissed of just for fun. By the end of free time, there's always a couple of candidates with bruised limbs and broken noses. Oh fun!

Anyways, the guards taking over the front counter were easy to handle. They seemed like the chubby useless sort of people that drink rum and fall asleep on their shift. The candidates that lined up, weren't the happiest campers and listening to their complaints, it seemed like the prison break had to happen sooner than later.

"Name?"

"Jason Graham."

"What do you want kid?"

"I wanna change my cell mate."

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"I guess he doesn't like the food here anymore. He tried to cannibalize me." The boy stated spiritlessly.

The officer's eyes widened a little before he answered. "U-uh... Mr. Flynn take this boy to 34B and you know what to do with his cell mate."

"Yes sir!"

"Alright boy, you're good to go. Just sign here."

After hearing that, I did nothing more than stare at Nightmare for a second or two. "Is he one of us?"

"Calm down sweetie, not everyone here is a pasta. Besides, I feel like eating myself from the way they cook here too." Nightmare teasingly replied.

"Next in line."

"Good luck." Nightmare whispered before she shoved my forward. Swallowing the lump in my throat I glanced back at her before returning my attention to the officer.

"Name?"

"Aurora Miller..."

"Don't answer me like you don't know your name. Now tell me properly. What is your name?"

"Aurora Miller sir."

"Good, now what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could change my cell."

"Is your cell mate trying to cannibalize you too?"

"O-Oh no no! I'm just- I have allergies to the dust in the room." I stood him. He wasn't all that convinced so I faked sneezed. He wasn't convinced by that either. Great...

"Uh.. Alright then. Ronald take her to room 19A and uhh make sure it isn't dusty?" He sounded uncertain.

"W-Wait. Can I go to room 17C? You know it's pretty roomy and nice in there... And I was just wondering-"

"17C? The room with that troublemaker?" The officer interpreted. "What was his name again-"

"Shadow Hunter sir!"

"Ah! Right Shadow Hunter. Why would you possibly want to be around that kid?"

"Sir I just-"

"I think someone's having a bit of an affection." The Hunter interrupted again.

"What! N-No! I was ju-"

"Take her to the cell. Listen kid, you wont even remember his face when your time here is done."

Without another word said the Hunter pushed me towards the new hallways or cells and chambers. I felt guilt drench me, just because I didn't say goodbye to Giselle. She won't remember me but I made a promise I'd save her, and that's what I'd do. The only problem now was I wasn't gonna get closer to that boy, Shadow. Nightmare and I have no chance against the Hunters, considering how many were on guard, how many cameras were around and how many people's asses we had to break out.

Suddenly I heard a coo from behind myself. It was Nightmare. She made the oddest and most dramatic hand gestures but soon enough I understood and ducked.

"What the hell are you- AHH!" The Hunter hollered before covering his ears in pain. In the process he shoved me to the ground and with my bounded hands, I wasn't capable of standing up on my own feet. I gawked at the man in horror as he struggled to get Nightmare out of his head. He shook his body aggressively and dear lord, did he remind me of Jeff that one night. I was dazed in horror just as I was that day. Gradually the man fluttered his eyes open and glared at me. I thought he was going to blow his palm against my cheek the way he looked at me.

"What are you- c'mon stop horsing around. Get to your feet." The Hunter said spiritfully as he pulled me to my heels. A half hearted confused grin slowly made it's way to my lips. Once the man passed my assigned room, I knew Nightmare brainwashed him to take me to Shadow's cellar. My eyes searched for Nightmare who was eagerly waiting to get my attention. She spoke to me, through my mind. She had to flee before the guards found her staggering around after free time. We gave each other a quick nod before the Hunter took me 17C. The cellar of Shadow Hunter.

I wondered what he would say to me when he sees me. I wondered if he were anything like Toby. The smile. The simple cute talks. The little things a guy would do for someone who's vulnerable and broken. I'm sure Shadow would be nice enough to help, after all this is an escape plan that everyone can get goods out of. Shadow Hunter. I liked the name, even though it sounded sinister in its own way.

So there I was, being pushed into the cellar with my handcuffs leisurely being pulled off by a brainwashed guard. I saw Shadow from the edge of the cellar door. He slept on the lower bunk with his back against me. I never got to see his face from the very first day. And it was kind of odd cause every time I thought about this guy, I thought about Toby not a second later. Something about him made me feel closer to Toby. Even though I hated and wanted to forget about Ticci, I couldn't help but wish it wasn't true. I wished that Toby never had anything to do with Nightmare although it sounded selfish. She's a good person and so is he. Maybe it's best I stayed out of it all.

Once the Hunter was gone, I straightened myself and glanced at Shadow. When the Hunters said he was a troublemaker, I didn't expect him to be wearing a strait jacket as punishment. Anyways, Shadow didn't notice me. I thought he was dead considering the fact he didn't budge from the noise I made. But he was breathing, so he wasn't exactly dead. Not that I wanted him to be.

I cleared my throat lightly, preparing to talk, when i was suddenly interrupted. He glanced over his shoulder and glared at me with piercing eyes. He just stared. A cold stare. A death stare to be exact. "H-Hi..." I stuttered nervously.

"Don't ever wake me up when I'm sleeping," he said struggling to sit up. "Or I'll gut you... a-alive..."

His threat was weakened when he glanced at me again. This time his glare softened to something that looked like he was a little surprised. It looked as though he almost did a rewind on me. "U-uh you can have top bunk." He muttered under his breath shyly.

"Uh I'm Aur-" Before I could say anything he turned his back against me. I was just too lazy and telling him tomorrow about the plan wasn't going to hurt me. So I decided to climb up to my bunk and I just laid there. It wasn't the same without Giselle's chatter and giggles. It felt lonely for once.

"Here's a pillow." Shadow abruptly hollered before tossing a heavy pillow at my face.

"I'm definitely not gonna miss this when I'm out..."

**HEY EVERYONE! Hope you guys are enjoying Bold and Daring! So question time! I haven't done one of these in ages. What do you guys think of Shadow? Like him, hate him? Comment away! **


	9. Chapter 9

"One more buckle and... done! Alright, try not to get into anymore trouble or the strait jacket stays on for good." A voice called from underneath me.

"Whatever..."

"Alright now eat up. You're hitting the showers in ten." I fluttered my eyes open still drowsy from the sleep. I leaned over the edge of the bed, glancing down to find Shadow eating on the bottom bunk.

"Hey Shadooowwwww," I cooed.

Shadow gawked up at me, "What?"

I sat up slightly unbalanced on my bed as I rubbed my eyes. "I was gonna talk to you yesterday but you fell as—whoa!" Without a mere second wasted, I fell right on top of Shadow's food. "I-I am so so sorry..."

"Get – the – hell –off of me." He sternly muttered under his breath.

"I swear I didn't mean it." I scrambled to my feet.

"Shut up."

"I was just really tired and I was trying to talk to you and I fell on your food."

"Shut up..."

"I'm really really sorry I just-"

His meaty hand grabbed my neck and he pushed me against the wall. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Hey hey! Hands off!" A guard hollered from the doorway, ripping his hands from my neck. "You're dismissed."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Shadow retorted angrily.

"Your friend Toy is waiting for you, now get out of here!"

Shadow with a stern face left the cellar. I felt air clogging up in my throat from hyperventilating. "It's okay, he's gone now. I don't even know why they signed you in with this guy..." The guard muttered checking my neck for wounds. "I think you should get yourself cleaned up."

"Thank you." I breathed as he hauled me to my feet. A few minutes later I gathered my thoughts again. Shadow wasn't like anything I'd seen before. He was so angry and it was strange for someone to jump onto me like that. I didn't mean any harm nor did I do anything wrong— although I did ruin his appetite.

As I staggered down the hallways with my head hung low. I felt a familiar presence in the crowd of girls that lined up in front of the showers. I glanced around slowly, catching a glimpse of her ghostly pale face. "Night?"

"Aurora... Since when am I called _Night_?" Natalia locked her eyes with mine.

"Since I started the trend. Deal with it." I chuckled beneath my breath. "So are you here to shower or to get into trouble?"

"Maybe a little bit of both... depends on whether they manage to piss me off or not..." She smirked smugly.

"I'll keep that in mind." I mumbled before heading in with the crowd of girls. A fresh hint of steam came crashing at our faces as they gathered around the lockers.

"Why does this feel like high school?" I asked, irritated, as I yanked my towel out of my locker.

"I wouldn't know... my high school wasn't anything like this."

"What do you mean? Was it a crappy place?"

"My high school was relatively boring, except for the bullies who seemed to think shoving me out of a tree would fix something," Natalie said, rolling her eyes. "This place is like a torture chamber with a shower for some sports team we have yet to hear about..."

"It'll be alright. We'll be out of here..." I heaved sigh. "Shadow wasn't such a great help though... He wouldn't even listen to me."

Natalia grinned, making her look evil. "Does he need convincing?" Her eyes flicked completely black for a moment, emphasizing her words.

"No no no! Don't rush... The last thing we want is the guards to get pretty eyes on us. And besides, we don't want Shadow knowing we're killers. Right now, I just need a shower."

Looking ahead all you could see was stripped girls waiting in line for an available stall. Suddenly everything in my head just tuned out. I heard nothing but a plain, ear splitting ring in the back of my mind. The world just dulled into black and white as everything slowed. I glanced around and looked at Natalia funny but she didn't notice. I felt like I was going crazy for a moment.

Suddenly a Hunter came and pushed a girl through the door. She was a feeble little thing, her forest of golden blonde hair brushing her shoulder. The Hunter didn't seem too happy with her though, they were most disgusted with her.

"Who is that?" Natalia asks, pointing discreetly at the small girl.

"I swear I've seen her before..." I muttered under my breath trying to gain memories.

"W-wait s-showers?" The newbie's voice wavered in dread. "N-no p-please! I h-have a f-fear of w-water p-please!"

Natalia snickered. "Who's afraid of water? Like, why would anyone be afraid of water? Especially coming from a shower! It's not like water is... poisonous." She trailed off.

"That girl- she's Sabrina Dylans..."

The guard massaged the temples with her fingers in irritation and muttered. "Just shut up and get your dirty ass in the shower. I'll give you 15 minutes." The guard slammed the door behind herself before she left. Sabrina sniveled planting herself in the corner of the room. "No you c-cant! I c-can't get wet!"

"Shock... Shock..." A look of realization crosses Natalia's face. "Oh... she's that electricity girl Slender told me about!" Natalia smirked. "I would love to see what she does to these guards... she's supposed to be able to melt people... which is impressive, considering all I melt are brains..."  
"If she's made out electricity... when she touches water..." I broke to swallow hard as I glanced back at the frightened girl. All the women in the showers turned their attention to Shock and snickered under their breaths.

"Oh c'mon don't be stupid. Just get into the fricken showers." Another candidate retorted.

"Haha, scared of water? What are you a baby?" A woman said nearing Shock.  
Shock instantly freezes seeing the girl come close to her and backs up "Get away! I'm not! I just don't like w-water!" she said taking cautious steps back. "Stay away from me..."

The one thing I didn't want to happen— happened. Shock managed to put the heel of her foot into a puddle of water. With eyes widening, Shock was frozen in her spot. The pipes that aligned the walls began to shake violently and rumbled. Everyone's eyes followed the conduit until a ghastly force of steam sprung from the bolts of the pipelines. Shock was the first to cover her ears and hit the ground as the ducts exploded with water shooting through.

Natalia looks around taking in what little of the aftermath she could see. "That was impressive... not quite what I had hoped for, but impressive... Aurora, are you okay?"

"I'm actually alive..."

Then everything went quiet as I glared back at the Newbie. She rose from her chest onto her knees, and her hand slipped into a puddle once again. Then a similar sensation surged over me.

**I had a vision. **

"Night?" I muttered listlessly glancing to the her. From out of the blues, just as in my vision, a light panel above Natalia begun to crack as the floor beneath us rumbled. The glass shattered in a mere second and just in the heat of the moment, I shoved Natalia to the side and hit the ground before any major injuries were done. I raised my face from the ground and back at the ceiling in horror. The lights, in perfect synchronization, burst with glass falling to the ground like piercing rain. I saw the foulness of glass ripping through a girl's face just as her foot met a sparking puddle of water. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground with smoke rising from her flesh.

"HIT THE GROUND AND DON'T TOUCH THE WATER!" I hollered over my lungs.

Shock, on the other hand, groaned lying on the ground unconscious, as wet body sparked lightly. The room drops dead black as all light source die off.

"Should we make sure she's okay?" Natalia asks, trying to make out different people in the pitch black room.

"I think that's a good idea—" I grunted before breaking off, "Did you hear that sound?"

I gawked cautiously around the room as a pipe above the unconscious girl gradually unlatched itself from the bolts that held it. It slowly started to shriek as it hovered over the girl.

Natalia quickly runs over to Shock and tries pulls her out of the way. "Don't! Don't! Don't touch the puddle."

Just in time for the pipe to crash down in the very spot she was laying, Natalia carefully hauled her limp body out of the way. "You can thank me later..." she mutters to the semi-conscious girl.

"We need to get her out before the others notice it was her!" I sternly whispered as she helped the giddy girl out of the way.  
Shock groaned lightly as she gained cautiousness.

"Aurora... open the door so I can get her out of here..." Natalia said trying to avoid getting Shock any more wet than she already was.

I nodded and crept towards the door and held it open. "Go go! Before they find us. Move it.." Aurora firmly murmured as she violently gestured them to go.

Shock groaned stridently and stirs as she was dragged through the door "ugh...what..?"

"You kind of zapped all the humans... which, by the way, was kind of awesome..." Natalia said, grinning.

"Are you kidding me? You could have killed us all! Not to mention, you-" Suddenly a cold pair of hands grabbed my mouth and heaved me back into the showers.

In the darkened bathroom, a flashlight shone at my face. "Ughh can you quit that please?"

"Is this the girl you were talking about?" The Hunter inquired the candidate. "Yeah I think so. I couldn't really see in the dark..."

"State your name." The guard demanded.

"A-Aurora."

"What did you do here?"

"I-I... just... uh... kind of... blew up the place?" I lied.

"You do know how much charges you'll be getting?"

"I'm assuming... a lot?"  
"You'll find out tomorrow." The hunter shoved my back into blazing hot pipe. The pain shot through my spine and I convulsed in pain. Once she was done, she sent everyone to their cellars and made sure she recognized every face for tomorrow's _community service. _

I got my roommate pissed.

I nearly got killed.

Now, I gotta pay the charges for all the damage.

_'How much better could my life possibly get?'_

**Hey guys! Hope everyone's enjoying Bold and Daring so far! I'm really really really sorry for the late updates. I've been caught up with school and I'm finally getting ideas for this story. THE ACTION IS JUST BEGINNING! So keep reading and thank you all for your lovely support! **


	10. Chapter 10

Community service was just as I expected; _stinky and messy. _It was none other than bathroom duty. "All you have to do is scrub the toilets and the floors. Think you can handle it?"

"Whatever..." I muttered under my breath.

"I didn't hear you solider." The Hunter hollered.

"YES M'AM."

"Good, work your ass off." She mumbled, shoving me out of the cellar. I glanced back at the room finding Shadow smirking in his sleep. For some odd reason I get irritated around him. I really wouldn't mind punching him the face. Yesterday when the guards brought me back to my room with a strait jacket, he laughed to himself.

Trust me on this— strait jackets are not comfortable.

Once it was free time, I staggered down the hallways as the cellar doors were opening automatically. There were a swarm of orange and black dressed people charging out there doors as some bumped into me for a moment.

When I raised my gaze from the ground, my entire world seemed to slow down. I furrowed my brows and looked closer at the boy frozen in spot straight ahead of me. My heart raced and my mind sunk.

"A-A-Aurora?" The boy breathed out.

"Riddel..."

Without a further moment wasted, we ran towards each other. He picked me off the ground and swung me around in his bone breaking hug. I felt all my pain slip out of my body. "I thought you were fucking killed sis!" He mumbled into my hair.

"Why are you here?" I asked pulling away from him.

"The same reason we're all here. They think I have something to do with Slender." He muttered giving me a look of worry.

"I'm glad you're okay—"

"Get back to duty!" A guard hollered, yanking me by my hair.

"Get your motherfucking hands off her." Riddel blew his fist across the man's face.

A minute after, it turned into an everlasting ruckus with punches and kicks with everyone joining in. I was caught in the middle of it, getting blows ever so often. It felt so good though, considering how much anger was trapped inside of me. So I cuffed one of the Hunters till the man's face was screwed with his own blood.

An ear splitting ring of a whistle broke apart the crowd into a wide circle with the Hunters beat unconscious on the ground. "WHO DID THIS?" The head Overseer shouted examining the crowd. I saw Riddel slowly stepping forward to surrender but knowing they'd punish him really badly, I stepped before him.

"I...I did it." I muttered, glancing down at the ground nervously.

"Aurora Miller, correct?"

_'__Shit... they remembered my name.'_ I thought to myself. "Yes that's me."

"I thought we advised you not to make any more dilemmas."

I nodded softly. "Take her to the ice chamber." He demanded another Hunter.

I glanced at Riddel for a moment and he glared at the Hunters. I heaved a sigh and followed the man to the room. It was a horrible little thing. It was basically a freezer for people who made a fuss with the Hunters. The man shoved me into the room and slammed the door. White frosted gas blew onto me sending goose bumps along my skin. It was so horribly cold I felt the air enter through the soles of my shoes. I shivered and shuddered and my eyesight slowly faded to white blotches.

"Help me out with this bolt." A muffled voice broke me from my trance.

"There yah go."

"A little help here?" the voice asked again.

From out of the blues, the lid above my chamber started to open exposing duller light which pleased my eyes.

"Shadow?" I mumbled curiously.

Shadow flashed a grin and wrapped a warm cover around my shoulder. "Get up princess." He said reeling me to my feet.

"Toy? Last favour for the night, can you just get her back to the cellar?" Shadow asked, looking up at the man peeking through the top.

"No no! They'll find out I'm not here!" I hurriedly said, shoving him.

"Shut up." Shadow sternly demanded before throwing me onto his shoulder.

Toymaker grabbed me from Shadow and pulled me out. "Hey," he said gently, smirking humorously, and hopping off the chamber, carrying to me cell, whistling along the way. He looked like a jolly guy, which made laugh lightly.

"Ok ok, you can let me down..." I chuckled.

He set me down carefully and raised an eyebrow. "So... What's your name again? Pora? Something like that?" He stared down at me and crossed his bulky arms.

. "It's Aurora." She muttered sternly. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"The name is Toymaker, one of the first Proxies. Nice to meet you, Aurora." He held out a hand to shake.

My eyes widened in shock. "Hold up..." I whispered hauling him to the nearby vacant hallway. "You're a proxy?"

"Oh yeah, one of the first like I said." He rolled his eye.

"W-Wait so do you know everyone? Jeff? Jane? BEN? Toby?"

"Oh. Not all of them. _Most_ of them. I was there before BEN and Toby." He smirked, looking down the hall.

"Oh..." I mumbled. "Right... Does Shadow know you're a proxy?"

"No. Just don't tell him. He's not a big fan of proxies or pastas." He frowned glancing back at me, his eye full of sternness.

I locked eyes with him for a moment before nodding. "I want you to break out with us. I'm not sure about Shadow... But you can join our group and get the hell out of here."

"...I'll think about it. Probably yes." He blinked, rolling his eye to look the opposite way, grunting as he crossed his arms again.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked noticing the bewilderment in his face.

"No, no. You just remind me of someone I know." He sighed, glancing down.

"Me? Who do I remind you of?"

"No one, it's fine, just-" He seemed to be getting worked up, and he covered his face with his hand. "...Just, can we please stop talking about it?"

"Alright..." I said, staring at the ground. "I-If you need someone to talk to... I'm right here."

He didn't talk for a while, and then looked down at me. "Thanks." He shoved me back into my cell, following close behind. "Let's get back in here before we get caught..."

I chuckled lightly. "They'll only get bad ideas if you're acting sneaky with a chick."

"Whatever." He laughed quietly before plopping down on Shadow's bed. "These beds are a lot newer than mine."

"How long do you think you've been here for?"

"Maybe half a year." He fumbled with his fingers.

"Holy shit... Did you get caught or something?" I asked leaning onto the stairs to her bunk.

He chuckled again. "The Hunters tried to get Slender. I tried to stop them, but they took me away before I could even stop all of them."

I went silent for a second. "Is he your only family...? Slender I mean." I asked softly.

"I still have the animals at my farm, and my father's still alive. My sister and mother died of disease, not me or Slender. Don't worry." He fumbled with his fingers a little longer, and then let his hands droop.

I just stared at the brown haired man. "If we get out of here, what are you gonna do? What would you tell Shadow, your parents and everyone?"

"I would go straight back to the mansion, no doubt about it." His eye had darkened. "I could see my friends again."

"You don't... seem too... happy bout that." I said not completely sure.

He chuckled. "No, I would be glad to see my only friends again. Maybe I could go back to the farm and take you."

"Me? Why me?" I smiled lightly.

"I dunno. I just thought you were gonna be there, so why not?" He shrugged.

"I-I don't know..." I looked down at my feet. "I really wanna get out of here... but I don't wanna see anyone."

"Okay. So you're saying you want to see the mansion, or no?" He raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I... Don't." I heaved a sigh.

He muttered something inaudibly underneath his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I just don't want to be left with Toby."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" I asked, remembering my issues with him.

"I hate him so much- for reasons you don't need to know." He grumbled, clenching his fists.

"No no! You gotta tell me now." I said leaning onto his knees. "What happened between you two?"

"Well, there was a girl named Clockwork. I was in a relationship with her closer than the rest. I was gonna marry her and then, Toby came on by and fucking took her away!" Toy acted like he was joking, but was obviously frustrated. "Clockwork is gone now. But still. I hate him for that."

"I'm... sorry..." I muttered under my breath. "Toby's not what I thought either."

"You actually fell for Toby?" He smirked, almost cackling. "That's hilarious! Don't trust the bitch, no matter what." He fumbled with his fingers again.

"I actually thought someone would stay with me for once." I glanced miserably at the ground. "I guess I'm just cursed that way."

"Toby is a heartbreaker: he had three girls. You, Clockwork, and this one other girl." Toy scooted closer to me and hugged me the way Riddel did before. It nearly broke my heart and brought tears to my eyes.

Once I left nothing but stillness Toy sighed again, pulling away. "Don't worry. Someone special will come." He went silent for a bit, before he stood and stretched his slender arms.

I sighed just before the lights along the wall shined green. "Looks like it's time for you to go..."

He nodded, looking back to her. "Good night, Aurora." The proxy muttered before jogging down the halls.

I'll help these people out of this prison, but I'll have to promise myself I won't break myself again. Because I know I won't get over him no matter how much I'll try. I'll just have to push these feelings aside for now. Just for now. But one thing is the truth.

_I'll never be the same again..._

**Hey guys! I know this is usually really really rare that I update so quickly. I just had to get another chapter out there just in case. I hope everyone's alright with the little love twist for Aurora! **_**StoriesOfStuff owns Toymaker btw! Thank you!**_**Now question! Do you still ship Toby and Aurora or is anyone else coming to mind? **


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came and I felt ache spreading through my back till I realized I'd slept on my key through the night. Shadow was still out of sight for some reason. I hope they didn't hurt him too bad. As the bells rung for free time and the cellars opened, I staggered down the hallways and searched around for a familiar face. Riddel must have been transported to a new hallway and Nightmare seemed to be out of sight. I stopped dead in her tracks when I noticed a golden blond hair peaking from a cell. "Sho- Sabrina? You awake?"  
The girl yawned and sat up on her bed. "Yeah I'm... partially awake." She said rubbing the back of her head. "What do you need Aurora?"

As she yawned again a spark lightly flashed from her body. Hurriedly, she caused them to vanish. "Heh... yeah...I'm still having side effects from the water sorry..."

I chuckled lightly fretfully glancing around the hallways as people blindly walked past. "I have a little mission for us..." I smirked holding my key up. "You up for it?"

Shock stared at the keys and instantaneously a wicked smirk spread over her lips. "You know I'm always up for it..." She said chuckling darkly staggering over to me.

"Alright...we have actually figure out why my guard gave me this key. Maybe he's leading us to something we need."  
Shock seemed deep in thought. "Maybe it's a key to a security room? You know some place that gives us a clue to get out of this jail?"

I attempted to remember as much of the institution as possible. "Staff only room... C'mon!" I excitedly said, grabbing Shock's hand and bolted towards the grey paled room.

"Hey hey slow down! You're like twice my size I'm gonna fall!" Shock giggled, matching her footsteps with my own.

"If you wanna live you gotta learn to run." I laughed lightly before stopping in front of the door. I fit the key into the lock and turned, realizing it was a perfect match. I hesitated to enter but I pushed the door open and gestured Shock to be first in.

Shock groaned, rolling her eyes along with it. "Alright make the small girl go in first I love ya too!" she mumbled sarcastically, sneaking into the room.

My soft laughs slowly faded to nothing as I glanced around the room with bewilderment. "This place is creepy..." Suddenly a robotic voice repeated exactly what I said. I nearly leaped out of my skin, assuming it was a Hunter but it was— too odd.

Shock listened attentively at first before breaking into a smirk. "Computers huh? I guess this is where I come in."

"Haha seems like it's a good thing I brought you." I chuckled timidly before stepping towards the computers and examining it.

"Shock... its recording what we've been saying." I mumbled looking back at the girl. "They know- who we are..."

And just as my reaction was beheld, Shock eyes widened and she rapidly scattered her hands over the computer making different videos appear of events in the institution. My throat found knots in them from what I saw. The bathroom, the screening of mental fears everything was video taken and they've been studying all along.

"Oh my god...They've been watching us the whole time. They now everything we're planning...they know we are one of them..."  
I got worked up and swallowed the lump in my throat before heaving a sigh. "Can you screw up the software and delete everything?"  
Shock nodded enthusiastically. "Already working on it...But still they know...they're gonna keep a closer eye on us...we are never gonna get out of here..."

"Oh we'll find a way, I know we will..." I lied, searching about the room to find an enormous cylinder that was covered in grey cloth.

Shock glanced over her shoulder ever so often after finally wiping all the files off the computer. "Hey, what did ya find?"

I knew what was under there, a vision from my slumber told me. I just didn't want it to be true. I grabbed a handful of the material and tossed it to the ground. My breath was caught in my throat to find the horror. "I-I found... people, frozen people."

"W-What?" She asked nervously staggering to my side. "Frozen people?"

"They're monsters Shock... those Hunters are going too far with this mission. These are innocent people they've k-killed." I mumbled with my voice sounding thick with tears.

"This is horrible..." Shock broke off, swallowing the lump in her throat. "What are we gonna do?"

"We have to break out every single person even if it means—"

**I suddenly had a vision. **

"They're coming... the Hunters are coming!" I whispered firmly.

Shock instantly panics and grabs a hold of my wrist. "W-We gotta go! NOW!"

I hesitated, glancing back at the frozen people and the computers before I led Shock towards another door. "Come in here!" I murmured sternly as I pulled Shock into a nearby janitor closet. The lights were utterly off but shadows grew from the peak of the door. "Are we safe now?"

Shock brought a finger to her lips and gestured me to stay silent.

I took cautious steps back from the door, pulling the proxy along with me as the footsteps grew louder. "Hey Aurora!" A familiar voice suddenly cooed in my ear. I shrieked turning to the source of the noise. I covered my mouth immediately as I heard a bucket drop to its side.

"What was that?" A muffled Hunter's voice said from outside of the door.

"I think it came from there." Another voice replied.

Gradually the footsteps grew louder as they neared the door. I shut my eyes grasping tightly onto Shock's arm. "Sir! Files from the software are missing!" A Hunter informed.

"What? That's ridicious! Let me have a look!" And with that the footsteps vanished and I let out a broken sigh of relief.

"S-S-Shock? I think someone's in here with us."

From the darkness a light broke like a flare on Shock's finger. I saw her childlike face flush with bewilderment as she stared at the ground. "A-Aurora? What did you do?"

I gawked down to find a dead body limply lying on the ground. "W-Was that always there?" I asked slowly edging towards the body.  
The proxy knelt down beside the body and shudders lightly. "Aurora... it's Giselle..."

I gulped, praying my eyes didn't do what I didn't want. "I-Is she okay?"

The blond haired girl turned the body to find Giselle's beautiful features stitched. Shock didn't say anything more but glance up at me regretfully. My stomach knotted.

Giselle told me one day that she loved me. More than a friend. She was so attached to me in those few days that when I told her that I was a proxy, she said that what broke her heart most was I was leaving her. And she was alone all over again. I felt sympathy for her and I promised that stunning cheery girl that I was gonna save her from the Hunters. She called them monsters.

But the real monster was standing beside her. Her savior killed her.

I feel sick and horrible and I just want to die at this point. It should have been me instead.

"W-We have dispose the body..." I mumbled, wishing those words would never come out.

"How? The Hunters are everywhere, they'll find her. Besides, where are we gonna put her?"

"I don't know this place very well... there are only two people as much as the Hunters."

"Who?"

I didn't reply slightly dazed in my own mind. "Stay here with her and stay safe." I demanded.

"Where are you going?" Shock asked hastily seizing my hand.

"I... am gonna find a _friend_."

**Hey guys, hope everyone's enjoying Bold and Daring. We're near the middle of the story just so everyone knows. Aaanndd if I don't update a lot, my apologise. I just found out my mother might have Cancer and I'm really trying to juggle things around. Hopefully you all aren't mad. I just love you guys so much and thank you for all the support 3**


	12. Chapter 12

I rushed down, fretfully searching into the cells. Most of the candidates were on free break, there was barely anyone in the chambers. "Toy? Toy are you there?" I softly called into the dull hallways.

Toymaker stretched and sat up in one of the cells, blinking wearily. "Yeah?"

"Toy!" I hurriedly said joining him in the cell. "I-I need you h-help." I muttered anxiously.

He stood up, dressed in the orange pajama pants supplied. "Yeh?!"

"Y-You've been here for a long time right? You know this place like the back of your hand..." I broke off breathing heavily from running all the way.

"Not the whole place. Most of it, though." He tensed up, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why?"

I closed her eyes for a moment. "I need to hide a body..."

"Shit...That's terrifying. But okay. Maybe we can just burn it in the boiler room?" He crossed his arms.

"Do you know where that i-is?" I glanced up at the tall boy with swollen eyes.

"Oh yeah. Just down the hall." He peeked out of his cell. "The coast is clear. It will be for a while."

I nodded, clearing my throat which ached from the knots. "I need to get the body..."

His eye went dark. "Where is it?"

"In the janitor room near the screen stimulator..." I muttered looking down at my feet.

He smirked. "Let's get there as quick as possible." He flexed his shoulders, and four tentacles ripped from his back. A tentacle wormed its way towards me.

I backed against the wall, horror struck and shuddering violently. "D-Don't." I squealed shutting my eyes remembering horrible nightmares from my past.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he said in a tremendously kind voice, wrapping the tentacle around my waist and hoisting me in the air. The three other tentacles picked him up. The smell, the adrenal rush, everything seemed to clutter in my mind like vivid memories. All of which had Slenderman in it.

He crawled out like a spider with his three tendrils, the fourth holding me in the air. He gawked both ways, and leaped down the hallway with his tendrils.

I fluttered my eyes gradually open and glanced at Toy for a moment. "Don't tell me this how you've been getting around the hospital all these days..."

He was focused forward, his long hair drifting behind him. "Oh yeah. Only when guards aren't looking though." He halted in front of the closet, setting me gently down and withdrawing his tentacles, landing in a crouching position.

I anxiously looked at him and back at the door before knocking lightly. "Shock... Shock it's me." I whispered knocking on the door lightly. The blond haired girl peaked her eyes through the doorway and hesitantly opened the door. "You're finally back." She sighed, hosting up Giselle's limp body.

Toymaker's eyes flashed. "Hey, it's Giselle... I remember her." He picked up Giselle, holding her like a bride. "Let's go."

While Toy led the way, Shock and I scrambled quickly behind him. I went silent for a moment as I matched my footsteps with him. "Are- Are you sure we have to burn her? Will they know it was us if we just left her in the room?" I muttered with guilt spilling over my face.

"Oh yeah." His eye darkened. "It happened before. Last escape plan. Didn't go well." He hurried his pace into the boiler room.

Shock and I staggered to his sides. "Wait, you tried to escape before? What happened?"

He looked over to Shock with his one human eye. "Well, we killed a few guards. We tried to hide them, but our fingerprints were left behind." He stepped up to the boiler, opening the hatch.

I stepped between the boiler and Toy. "Can I see her one last time?"

"Sure." He set Giselle down as gentle as a feather.

I brushed Giselle's hair out of her face and stared at her stitched features for a moment. "I'm so sorry..." I mumbled before placing a kiss on the girl's forehead.

I remember so vividly how Giselle told me her parents said gays should burn alive. I always was against that, in fact, Giselle was so beautiful I always said people would come running for her. But now look at fate. She is going to burn... to save me; to save us all.

I quickly wiped the tears spilling down my cheek and heaved the girl up to her limp feet and gestured Toy to help her.

He grabbed Giselle from my weary hands, and smoothly pushed her into the boiler, closing the hatch. He patted his hands together. The fire roared lightly and went silent, just like a killer's heart. _My heart._

"That's done. What now?"

I grinded my teeth feeling the bitter pain surging upon me. "I-I'm going back to my cell." Shock nodded lightly. "I'll see you later then, nice meeting you Toy." She mumbled heading out of the boiler room.

Toymaker just stared at the boiler. He let his shoulders sag. "Yeah."

As I was about to leave I glanced back at him with empathetic eyes. "Are you okay?" I muttered softer and weaker than usual.

"I'm fine- I'm fine." He said quickly shoving past me, darting down the hall to his cell.

I hastily grabbed his arm and hurriedly confronted him. "Alright... what's going on?"

"It's nothing," he murmured, looking down at me with his one emerald green eye.

"That is the biggest lie I've heard." I muttered, crossing my arms. "What's there to hide?"

He closed his eye gently. "Whenever I see someone dead, I just-" He rubbed his arms as if he were cold, and turned away from me, muttering something.

I didn't hear that..." He furrowed his eyebrows and raised his voice, "They remind me of my fucking girlfriend, okay! I really hate to talk about it!"

I furrowed my brows. "Your girlfriend? You mean Clockwork?"

"No... My other girlfriend." His voice dropped down to a mutter.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked stepping to his side.

"No. I'll just let you know that I killed her." He tensed up, sitting down on his bed and resting his hands on his lap.

I nodded slowly, keeping slightly away from him. "I'm not awfully surprised. Everyone seems to kill they're family and friends to become something like us..."

He tensed again, looking down and gritting his teeth together. "But I didn't want to... The others don't care what they do... Me?" He paused. "I feel horrible."

"I-I know how feel..." I held my breath trying to figure out something to say to Toy. "I-I promise Giselle I'd save her... but now look where that ended up."

"But I was so close to her... We were a perfect match." He walked over to the drawers and opened one, pulling out a white teddy bear holding a heart.

I glanced down at my feet. "I-It's gonna be okay... we'll get out of this prison. Run to where lights won't chase us and hide where love can save us. I promise, everything's gonna be okay..." I smiled wearily.

Toymaker wasn't listening. He was shivering from his cries, hiccupping, and his back towards me.

I ignored the green lights that warned free time to be over. I hesitantly sat beside Toy and rested my head on his hunched back wrapping my arms around him. "C'mon don't cry. It's gonna be okay..."

"I- I know..." He hiccupped again, struggling to stop the tears. "I just miss her so much."

"I know..." I muttered under my breath. "I-I should probably get going, the guards won't be happy to find me missing. Do you want anything before I leave?"

"No, I'm fine..." His crying was dying down. "Thank you anyway." He sat on the bed, resting his head on his hands.

"You're welcome..." I broke off and headed towards the cell door before I glanced back again. "Like you said, you'll find someone special." I smiled dimly.

He looked up, smiling gently. The proxy's cheeks were stained with tears. "I'll see you, Aurora."

"Take care..." I smiled lightly before running off to my cell.

I felt strange around Toy. I wasn't sure whether I was awkward or comfortable around him. All my life, I've grown up with guys who barely showed any affection but Toy was different. He seemed to take everything to heart and get broken plenty of times... just like I did with Toby. He's different alright.

And maybe we'll be something new.

I slowly felt heat rise up to my cheeks.

_'__Oh shut up Aurora. You're thinking about it again.' _


End file.
